bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Thousand Sakuras
The monkey empire's greatest ally, Japana, is in great peril! ("The universe, engulfed in darkness!" - Senbonzakura translated lyrics) And now the monkeys have been asked to defend a sakura garden in the capital of Japana, said garden is also known simple as Thousand Sakuras. This track is unlocked at Rank 83, thus making it the second last track the player can unlock (the last being Grand Monkeyopolis). You can't put towers on the smoke, and you can't put towers on the sky if you don't have a Hoverpad. Track Paths *The bloons will enter from the left side of the garden, then can choose to climb Fujiyama on either side or not (for those who can't imagine it clearly, the track layout is shown faintly on the photo. This track layout, however, won't be presented in-game.) *The bloons gain a speed boost while travelling on the smoke! Watch out!!! ("Passing through the gates to the mountaintop!" - Senbonzakura translated lyrics) *This is the first track to use the Hurricane game mechanic! Here, the hurricane blows from left to right, so when bloons are moving from left to right (which they do most of the time here), they'll move faster, and when they move from right to left, they'll move slower. Hoverpads will also be blown off over time. (the sky is useless!) Rules *No road spikes/pineapples! *No saves! *120 MM per attempt *15 extra rounds! *Beat 19xx first! Rewards *Easy: 320 AP; 675,000 XP; 800 MM *Medium: 675 AP; 1,300,000 XP; 1700 MM *Hard: 1400 AP; 3,300,000 XP; 3700 MM Secrets *First, you must have a Monkey Intelligence Bureau. *Then, put a Rocket Carrier in said bureau's range. *Now click on the bureau. You'll be asked if you want to pay $5000 for a Volcanic Breaker. *If you buy it, then the next I.C.B.M. will be replaced with a Volcanic Breaker. The Volcanic Breaker is a hotter, slightly bigger version of I.C.B.M., with the text "VLC. BRKR" on it. ("Dispelling evil, an I.C.B.M.!" - Senbonzakura translated lyrics) *Shoot the Volcanic Breaker at Fujiyama's crater. Now Fujiyama will erupt, raining magma rocks down for 15 seconds. Each rock is like a Bomb Tower's frag bomb. Meanwhile, a storm will occur and sends 1000 sakuras around the track. Each sakura is like a blade which can pop 30 bloons each. ("The thousand sakuras, receding into the night!" - Senbonzakura translated lyrics) *If you don't shoot the Volcanic Breaker at the right place, then it'll just be an I.C.B.M. with slightly bigger blast radius. *Another little secret: Rays of Doom now has the old infinite pierce back only on this track. ("Go ahead and shoot with that ray gun!" - Senbonzakura translated lyrics) *Yet another little secret: Otaku and magic towers all have Level II shields! Dragon Breath is in pre-nerf too! Trivia *This garden is in Ikoto, the capital of Japana, Appire's greatest ally, and home of many monkeys such as Danmaku Monkey, Otaku Shelter, Black Void Shooter, etc.... *I suck at drawing trees, so the garden SURE needs fixing. *The BGM of this track is Senbonzakura(Thousand Sakuras). **Traditional version (I find this pretty funny, and also one of the most underrated covers) **Dance version (Different voice, and AN EVEN MORE UNDERRATED video! ;( ) Category:Tracks Category:Nearly Impossible Tracks Category:Secrets